Sexe Intentions
by Little.F
Summary: Au jeu de la seduction il ne faut pas se bruler les ailes, une seule règle: ne jamais tomber amoureux.Theo et Draco ferons pourtant les frais de leurs curelles intentions...
1. Résumé

Parfois j'ai des idées formidables, alors que je bloquais sur Chassé-croisé (d'ailleurs je bloque toujours mais je ne la laisse pas tomber) j'ai eu l'idée de faire une adaptation libre de Sexe intentions made in Poudlard ( hum un beau Draco Malfoy dans la peau de Sebastian Valmont oulala !).

Pour l'instant je vous met un bref résumé (qui est présent sur le DVD du film) et je me met à l'écriture ce soir après avoir visioné le film pour me mettre les idées bien au clair.

Mis à part ça les personnage ne m'appartienent pas (merci Mrs Rowling) et le sinopsis non plus.

Un grand merci à Lacos pour son merveilleux livre des liaisons dangeureuses et merci également à Roger Kumble pour son adaptation libre de ce magnifique roman.

* * *

Au jeu de l'amour il n'y a pas de hasard… C'est du moins ce que pensent Teodore et Draco qui ne comptent plus leurs conquêtes.

Toutes les mises en scène sont bonnes : manipulations, intrigues, pièges… et cela leur réussit. Jusqu'au jour où Teo met la barre très haut : Draco doit conquérir le cœur d'Harry.

Si Draco atteint son but, Teo sera sien.

* * *

Pour que vous ne soyez pas perdu dans l'histoire je vous met un petit récapitulatif des personnages.

Sebastian Valmont: Draco Malfoy

Kathryn Merteuil: Teodore Nott

Annette Hargrov: Harry Potter

Cecil Caldwell: Colin Crivey

Blaine Tuttle: Blaise Zabini

Greg McConnell: Hermione Granger

Pour le reste je n'ai pas encore trouvé ça viendra au fur et amesure. En attandant j'essaie de poster le premier chapitre le plus tôt possible. A présent un film palpitant m'attend alors:

x X x Muchos Besitos x X x


	2. Le pari

Comme promis le premier chapitre, avec le blabla habituel:

Auncun des personnages ne m'appartient ils sont la propriétés de JK Rowling. Le sinopsis présent n'est pas non plus de moi, il est de Lacos et revisité par Roger Kumble.

Cette histoire met en scène plusieurs couples gays, donc homophobes s'abstenir. Le langage peut être quelques fois un peu cru, âme sensibles s'abstenir.

* * *

Comme à son habitude la table des Serpentard était calme et silencieuse, les élèves prenait leur petit déjeuner en cette matinée de Septembre, disposés de la même manière depuis six ans.

Au centre de la table, digne et droit comme toujours, Draco Malfoy s'imposait en prince, à ses côtés ses compagnons de toujours. A sa droite Crabbe et Blaise, à sa gauche Goyle et Pansy et en face de lui le mignon petit Theodore.

Cette hiérarchie à était mise en place il y a fort longtemps par les premiers Malfoy qui avaient étudiés à Poudlard, c'est pour vous dire l'ancienneté de cette disposition.

Personne n'osait désobéir à cette règle car quiconque le faisait se voyait attirer les foudres du beau blond.

Face à eux la table des Gryffondor était joyeuse et en effervescence, les autres maisons se mêlaient à eux dans la joie et la bonne humeur. Tout ce trop plein de gentillesse et surtout de bruit agaçait au plus haut point les verts et argents, et c'est avec un début de migraine que Draco Malfoy quitta sa table suivit de très près par Theo.

**- Hey Draco attend ! **

Le jeune blond se retourna un grand sourire aux lèvres, si seulement ils savaient tous qui est vraiment le mignon petit Theo. Ce gentil petit garçon aux cheveux bruns et aux yeux marrons/verts est bien plus Serpentard que tout le reste de la maison.

De mémoire de Malfoy, jamais Draco n'avait vu pareil manipulateur. Sous ses airs angéliques se cachait un véritable prédateur à l'affût de faire fraîche à mettre dans son lit.

**- Qu'est-ce qu'il y a Theo ? Tu cèdes enfin à mes avances ?**

**- Non, du moins pas encore. Je me demandais en fait si tu avais envie de t'amuser. **

Le jeune blond regarda son interlocuteur avec un sourire séducteur sur le visage, les plans de Theo pour s'amuser était généralement de très bonne idée.

**- Et m'amuser comment ?**

**- Tu dois savoir qui est Colin Crivey !**

**- Le Gryffondor qui ne lâche pas son appareil à photo ?**

**- Exactement, soit dit en passant il est également le toutou attitré de Potter mais bon. Il se trouve que cette enflure s'amuse à marcher sur mes plates bandes, et tu sais à quel point je n'aime pas qu'on me surpasse. **

Le brun s'approcha dangereusement de Draco et le plaqua contre le mur le plus proche tout en relevant l'un de ses genoux pour le plaquer contre l'entrejambe du beau prince de glace qui commencer soudainement à fondre.

**- Je ne comprend pas ce que j'ai avoir là dedans.**

**- J'y viens. Il se trouve que ce gigolo s'est attiré les faveurs de Seamus Finnigan alors que j'étais justement entrain de le convoiter. Ce sombre idiot va souffrir mille tourments, il sera la traînée number one de toute l'école. Pauvre Dean son bel Apollon ne sera plus très frais, j'ai besoin de toi pour mettre en éveil son éducation sexuelle.**

**- Et qui te dit que je vais t'aider ?**

**- Qui n'aurait pas envie de venir en aide à ce mignon petit Theodore Nott ? N'est-ce pas Draco ? **

Theo fit une petite mine boudeuse qui aurait fait fondre n'importe quelle autre personne, mais Draco ne le connaissait que trop bien.

**- C'est hors de question, voyons j'ai une réputation à tenir. **

**- Allez Draco s'il te plait, il est très mignon tu sais, un corps bien ferme et juvénile, un cul bien rebondit, un pénis encore indompté. Soit son capitaine au long cours Malfoy, paris vaillamment, là où nul homme ne s'est aventuré.** (1)

**- Tu me fais royalement chier Nott.**

**- Non je te fais surtout royalement bander Malfoy. Au fait tu fantasmes toujours sur Potter ? **

Draco faillit s'étouffer avec sa propre salive, comment ce petit merdeux pouvait-il être au courant de ça ?

**- Je ne vois pas de quoi tu parles.**

**- Si au contraire, ça crève même les yeux. Mais sa sainteté ne semble vraiment pas intéressée, pauvre Draco.**

**- Personne ne résiste bien longtemps à un Malfoy, et si je le voudrait vraiment je l'aurais.**

**- Oui comme tu m'as moi.**

**- Toi tu es frigide ce n'est pas pareil.**

**- Irais-tu jusqu'à engagé un pari ? **

Le blond regarda son interlocuteur un sourcil relevé, d'expérience il savait que ce n'était pas très bon de parier quoi que ce soit avec lui. Mais tout de même l'envie était trop forte. En effet Draco fantasmait sur Harry depuis bien longtemps, mais leur haine mutuelle l'empêchait d'entreprendre quoi que ce soit avec le beau brun, il devait avouer que ça le frustré. Potter et Nott était les deux seules personnes qu'il désirait mais qu'il n'arrivait pas à avoir et cela l'énervait au plus au point.

**- Quel genre de pari ?**

**- Voyons, si je gagne ta main de la gloire sera à moi.**

**- Et si c'est moi qui gagne ?**

**- Je m'engage à te donner ce qui t'obsède depuis que nos regards se sont croisés. **

**- C'est quelque chose de très rare, il n'en existe que trois en Grande-Bretagne, cette main à des pouvoirs magiques très puissants, rends-toi compte.**

**- Oui mais je suis le seul qui te résiste autant et cela te frustre.**

**- Ca sera sans moi. **

Draco se détacha de l'étreinte de Theo et se dirigea vers sa salle commune.

**- Je serais ton esclave sexuel durant toute une nuit.**

Le prince de glace se figea sur place, Nott son esclave sexuel, ça promettait d'être plus qu'intéressant. Il fit volte-face un grand sourire aux lèvres.

**- Marché conclu mon beau, lui dit-il en lui serrant la main.**

**- Et bien bonne chasse Draco !**

* * *

(1) Cette phrase est directement tiré du film, quand Kathryn dit à Sebastian: Elle est très mignone tu sais, des seins bien fermes et juvéniles, un cul bien rebondit, une chatte encore indompté. Soit son capitaine au long cours Valmont, pars vaillament là où nul homme ne s'est avanturé.

Voilà pour le premier chapitre qui plante le décors. N'oubliez pas l'auteur !

x X x Muchos Besitos x X x


	3. Bonne chasse Draco !

Désolé pour le temps mis à poster, mais j'étais à Londres 15 jours, privée de toute civilisation française, sans ordinateur et sans portable ( RTL je sais).

Bref je reviens avec un nouveau chapitre et pour me faire pardonner j'essaie d'en poster un autre dans la semaine.

( Magali si tu lis ça: Tu devinra jamais qui j'ai vu à Oxford... Bon aller je te le dit, Emma Watson, trop gentille, trop mimie, j'étais sur le cul. Dommage y avait pas la fouine avec elle :'(snif )

* * *

Draco faisait les cent pas dans sa chambre, s'arrêtant quelques fois pour faire une petite pause.

« _Bonne chasse Draco. Tu parle_, pensait-il, _plus facile à dire qu'à faire._ »

Il se demandait à quel moment il avait était assez fou pour accepter un tel pari avec Theo. Séduire Potter, pfff autant aller demander à Crabbe et Gayle d'avoir un minimum d'intelligence. Malgré tout il ne voulait pas lâcher prise, il tenait énormément à sa main de la gloire et l'idée d'être le maître de Theo, ne serait-ce qu'une nuit, était jouissive au plus au point.

C'est donc en toute simplicité qu'il irait voir Harry, il lui sortirait son blabla habituel et l'affaire sera réglée, après tout Potter était aussi con qu'un autre. Seulement voilà, il fallait trouver le bon moment, c'est-à-dire quand le Survivant était éloigné de ses amis, et ce n'était pas gagné d'avance.

Voyons voir, tout le monde à besoin de moments de solitudes dans la journée à un moment ou un autre, Potter ne devait donc pas déroger à cette règle.

Draco se laissa tomber sur son lit sans grâce et se prit la tête entre les mains.

« **Réfléchis Draco, tu peux y arriver**, se disait-il pour lui-même. »

Il releva brusquement la tête, manquant de se déplacer une cervicale au passage, et se fit une petite tape sur le front avec la paume de sa main.

Il était de notoriété publique que Potter connaissait le château comme sa poche. Hors ça aurait pris beaucoup de temps si il faisait ses virées avec ses deux toutous.

Draco en conclu donc qu'à un moment ou un autre il devait être tout seul, et il allait de soit que ses promenades étaient nocturne.

Le problème est que le château est immense. Potter pourrait se trouver à mille et un endroits différent. Qui ne tente rien n'a rien se dit le beau blond. Il jeta un coup d'œil furtif à sa montre, 21h55, le couvre-feu était pour dans cinq minutes, heure à la quelle le prince de glace devait faire sa ronde.

Le beau blond prit une cape qu'il ajusta sur ses épaules et sortis de sa chambre.

Il se mit à vagabonder dans les couloirs essayant de mettre la main sur le balafré mais l'esprit ailleurs. Ses pas le menèrent jusqu'aux cuisines.

Il n'en cru d'abord pas ses yeux, de longs cheveux noirs en batailles, des lunettes rondes, des yeux verts émeraudes et une cicatrice en forme d'éclair. Il eu à peine le temps de réaliser que c'était Harry, que celui-ci disparut sous sa capte d'invisibilité.

« _Décidément, un estomac à la place du cerveau ces Gryffondor,_ se dit le blond. »

**Potter tu fais tellement de bruit que même sous ta capte d'invisibilité on sait que c'est toi.**

Un petit « merde » se fit entendre puis Harry retira sa cape en se passant une main dans les cheveux, l'air visiblement gêné et les joues rougies par la chaleur qu'il devait y avoir sous la cape. Draco ne pu s'empêcher de le trouver très mignon ainsi, bien que son jeans ainsi que son t-shirt trop large lui donnaient l'allure d'un sac à patate.

**Combien de point en moins pour Gryffondor cette fois-ci Malfoy ?**

Le blond avait envie de rétorquer dix, mais se mordit l'intérieur de la joue pour ne pas parler. Retirer des points à sa maison n'était certainement pas un bon moyen pour s'attirer la sympathie du beau brun.

**Je vais faire preuve d'un élan de bonté ce soir et ne rien retirer à Gryffondor.**

Harry écarquilla les yeux en se demandant si le préfet en chef avait bu ou fumé quelque chose.

**Ca à l'air de t'étonner, voyons Potter je sais me montrer gentil quelque fois.**

Il allait rétorquer que ces quelques fois était d'une extrême rareté mais Draco continua sa tirade.

**C'est vrai que je n'ai pas souvent eu l'occasion de te le prouver…**

**Ca tu peux le dire !**

… **il ne tient qu'à nous deux pour que cela change.**

Un sourire diabolique et mais tout à fait charmant se dessina sur les lèvre du beau Serpentard alors qu'il se rapprochait lentement mais sûrement du Gryffondor resté bouche bée. Enfin le brun reprit ses esprits en se secouant légèrement la tête.

**Laisse tomber ce petit jeu Malfoy, ça ne marche pas avec moi.**

**Mais de quel petit jeu parles-tu Potter ?**

**Oh arrête tu veux, tout le monde sait que tu peux devenir un doux petit agneaux quand tu désire quelqu'un et on m'a emplement renseigné sur ta réputation, seulement avec moi ça à foiré.**

**Et qui te dit que je te désire Potter ? Et qui ça 'on' ?**

Harry baissa lentement la tête vers l'entre jambe de Draco, avant de planter ses émeraudes vertes dans les prunelles grises de celle de Draco, un sourire machiavélique au bout des lèvres.

**La bosse de ton pantalon parle d'elle-même et le 'on' reste secret.**

Instinctivement, le bel apollon blond baissa à son tour la tête vers sa propre entre jambes. Il pensait que sa cape cachait son érection soudaine mais celle-ci n'était pas arrivée jusqu'à cet endroit là et ça se voyait comme le nez en pleins milieux de la figure. Quand il releva la tête, Harry avait disparut sous sa cape, et ses pas se faisaient entendre au loin.

**10 POINTS EN MOINS À GRYFFONDOR POUR ETRE HORS DE TON DORTOIR APRES LE COUVRE FEU POTTER !**

Il fit volte face pour descendre dans les cachots, s'en voulant à mort d'être aussi réceptif quand il était en manque. Un puceau en chaleur s'en sortait mieux.

* * *

Voilà j'éspère qu'il vous convient, donnez moi vos impressions va reviews, ça fait toujours plaisir. A très bientôt tout le monde les gens.

X x X Muchos Besitis X x X


End file.
